To kiss you as if like breathing
by fortune coookie
Summary: Haruka tidak bisa mundur lagi saat bibirnya dikunci; warnings for plotless, nista, BL/shonen-ai, ShinHaru, (more warnings inside); rating T for kissing scene; probably oneshoot collection series.


**[**Kagerou Project dimiliki oleh Jin (Shizen no Teki-P); saya hanya memiliki naskah fanfiksi nista ini―tanpa mengambil keuntungan material**]**

**Warning(s): **AU, Typo(s), plotless, OOC habis-habisan, BL—SHONEN AI—BOYXBOY, ShinHaru, lovey-dovey/kissing scene, singkat, tidak padat, dan tidak jelas, serta banyak kenistaan lainnya

**::**saya tau kok kalau saya ini nista (ahaha). Tapi setidaknya biarkan saya menumpahkan imajinasi nista saya ini berupa fanfiksi yang nista. Sobs saya butuh asupan ShinHaru/Kono/Kuro lebih banyak sobs. Ilustrasi dan fanfiksi saja kurang, saya butuh doujin /tendang.

* * *

Haruka mengangkat kepalanya, ternyata ada Shintaro di depan pintu. Lagaknya seperti biasa saja: memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana, menenteng tas di pundak sebelah kanan, dan menggantung _headset _di kedua lubang telinga.

"Mana dia?"

Shintaro meletakkan tasnya di atas meja Takane, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah-olah sedang mencari seseorang. Tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruangan ini kecuali dia dan Haruka.

_Dia?_

Haruka menerawangi langit-langit untuk sejenak. "Dia… maksudmu Ene dan Tateyama-_san_?" pertanyaan dijawab sudah dengan pertanyaan. Shintaro hanya mengangguk, mengingat kembali kalau dia _memang _menyuruh Ayano untuk menemui kakak-kakak kelasnya ini lebih duluan ketimbang dirinya, tetapi… mana?

Lagipula, kenapa dia juga harus tiap hari dilibatkan dalam acara silaturahmi dengan kakak-kakak kelas mereka ini?

Hah. Shintaro tidak pernah bisa melawan kekeras kepalaan Ayano.

"Ene dan Tateyama-_san _sedang pergi mencari minuman. Sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali, katanya."

Shintaro melirik Haruka sekilas, menggumamkan, "Oh." lalu dia menarik kursi Takane, duduk di samping kakak kelasnya. Seperti biasa, hanya ada sepasang pensil dan penghapus, juga buku sketsa di atas meja itu. Shintaro diam saja saat melihat buku sketsa Haruka yang menampilkan coretan pensil yang baru setengah jadi.

Haruka memiringkan kepalanya, berniat melihat wajah Shintaro dengan lebih baik. Poni Shintaro yang panjang merupakan daya tariknya tetapi kadang cukup mengganggu. "Kisaragi-_kun_? Ada apa?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang datang, melainkan Shintaro malah memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Haruka. Mata mereka bertemu.

"Kisaragi—"

Sekarang bibir mereka ikut bertemu. Haruka membelakkan mata begitu merasakan sensasi soda di dalam mulutnya. Perlahan-lahan, Haruka menutup mata, memisahkan bibirnya, membuka gerbang untuk Shintaro telusuri di dalam sana.

Tidak ada huruf, tidak ada kata, tidak ada kalimat yang mesti diucapkan. Diam saja sudah mengartikan seluruh situasinya. Hanya sesekali, ada suara desahan di sana. Haruka mana bisa menahannya. Shintaro terlalu mendesaknya, Shintaro terlalu memaksanya, tapi, Shintaro terlalu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Ah… Kisaragi-_kun_…" Shintaro merenggangkan dasi Haruka, melepas kancing kedua dari atas sehingga mengekspos tulang leher Haruka. Shintaro mengecup tulang leher Haruka.

"Sebut namaku dengan benar." kata Shintaro.

Air mata menggantung di sudut mata Haruka, badannya gemetar merasa geli. "Shin… taro… uh… Shintaro… -_kun_…" Shintaro mengangguk.

"Hm, bagus." Shintaro menempelkan kedua tangannya di pipi Haruka, melihat dengan jelas semburat merah jambu di wajah, air mata yang kian menggenang, dan garisan _saliva _di pinggir bibir kakak kelasnya. Shintaro tersenyum tipis.

"Ah," Haruka menutup matanya sekali lagi. Shintaro kembali melakukan hal yang sama. Dia menelusuri seluruh isi mulut Haruka, membagi rasa soda yang baru diminumnya, ditambah Haruka yang membagi sensasi teh _oolong_ ke dalam mulutnya.

Shintaro membuka matanya, mengintip Haruka yang hanya bisa pasrah dicium seperti ini. Shintaro suka wajah itu. Suka sekali. Wajah merona seolah terus meminta lebih itu. Maka dari itulah Shintaro hanya bisa berharap agar Ayano dan Takane lama kembalinya. Itu akan lebih baik.

"Shin… ah… Shintaro-_kun… _hh…" Haruka meremas lengan baju Shintaro dengan erat. Shintaro menangkap tangan Haruka, menautkan satu demi satu jarinya di antara jari-jari Haruka.

"Hm?" Shintaro melepaskan bibirnya. Haruka terengah-engah, napasnya jadi berat sekali, pandangan di matanya juga jadi sedikit… berantakan. Dia hanya bisa melihat Shintaro. Di depannya hanya ada Shintaro.

"Sekali… lagi…" Haruka mendekat, mempererat tautan jarinya dengan Shintaro.

Shintaro mengangkat alisnya, menatap Haruka dengan datar, dan menggeleng. "Mereka akan segera kembali."

"Ah," Haruka tersadar. Sesegera mungkin dia merapikan ikatan dasinya dan wajahnya.

Shintaro mengambil tasnya dari meja Takane dan berjalan ke pintu.

Haruka yang melihat Shintaro hendak keluar ruangan, jadi bingung. "Eh, pulang?" tanyanya. Sedikit, sedikit saja, dia berharap agar Shintaro menjawab 'tidak'.

Shintaro tidak repot-repot menatap Haruka untuk menjawab, "Ya," katanya. "Katakan ke dia kalau aku pulang lebih dulu."

Shintaro menggeser pintu hingga tertutup rapat dari luar. Di dalam, Haruka hanya tercenung menatap pintu lama-lama. Ah, semuanya berlalu bagai bernapas. Dia ingin kembali mendekap badan itu jauh lebih lama. Tetapi pikirannya itu kemudian tertepis begitu melihat dua perempuan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Ayano, dan, Takane.

"Ah, Tateyama-_san_…" Haruka baru ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, tetapi Ayano keburu tersenyum seolah-olah sudah tahu apa yang akan disampaikan Haruka padanya.

Takane mendengus. "Tadi kami ketemu dia di lorong. Haaah… dasar! Tega-teganya dia meninggalkan Ayano-_chan_!" jelas saja Takane marah-marah, dia cukup tidak menyukai Shintaro, sih.

Ayano hanya tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa kok, Takane-_san_."

"Apanya yang 'tidak apa'!" Takane membuang badannya di bangku, menyilangkan tangan. Alisnya masih bertaut kesal.

"Ini," Ayano meletakkan sekaleng soda di atas meja Haruka. "Minumlah, Haruka-_san_."

Haruka tersenyum. "Terimakasih," katanya. "Hari ini ingin belajar apa, Tateyama-_san_?"

Ayano meletakkan buku bahasa Jepangnya di atas meja Haruka. Haruka membuka buku bahasa Jepang Ayano dan membaca-baca isinya secara sekilas.

"Baiklah."

* * *

**::**dan fanfiksi ini sangat… sangat… sangat… plotless, ya? Maaf, sebenarnya saya cuma pengen tahu seberapa 'tahu' kah saya dalam mendeskripsikan adegan mesum macam begitu www. Jadi, saya melupakan plotnya (tolong bunuh saya terimakasih). Kalau ada yang berkenan dan kalau ada waktu, saya berniat menjadikan ini sebagai kumpulan oneshoot dengan pairing utama ShinHaru/Kono/Kuro.

Sekali lagi, saya memang nista dan… mesum ahahaha dan saya mencemari fandom ini—maaf hiks /kabur.


End file.
